


Take Down

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: BDSM, Episode Related, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Episode 1.4, and has spoilers for that episode.   I suspect that Sam would have been going off half-cocked after that episode.   I see Gene as being a Top whereas Sam would be a toppy!switch although he doesn't really know it. He would need taking down and Gene will do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Down

"Right, that's it. I've had about enough of your antics. We're going to have a little talk sunshine." Gene grabbed Sam around the neck and pushed him out of the pub. He held Sam more firmly as the slight man began to struggle.

 

"If this is about that slapper, then you need to sort your head out." Sam stumbled as Gene pushed him away with a hard shove. He was sick to death of his DI's attitude these last few weeks. So the girl had died, it was a shame but as far as Gene Hunt was concerned that's what happened when you hooked up with the likes of Stephen Warren. Problem was Sam was taking it personally. He was blaming himself and everybody else as well. Gene had stayed quiet, hoping Sam would take his head out of his arse. Only problem was, he hadn't and Gene was sick of listening to him bitch and whine and sulk like the princess that he was. He liked Sam – a lot, and it was about time he sorted Sam's head out. He was going to do something he'd wanted to do almost from the first moment he'd met his new DI.

 

He caught Sam's fist before it could connect with his face. "I don't think so." He lashed out with his right fist, catching Sam just right, and sent him crashing to the ground. "Bloody idiot!" He pulled Sam up, slung him over his shoulder, and staggered over to his car. Sam was heavier than he looked.

 

Opening the back door, he pushed Sam inside before getting into the front. With luck he could get him back to that shithole of a bed-sit before Sam woke up. The last thing he needed was for Sam to start talking! The only sounds he wanted to hear coming out of Sam's mouth were cries, pleas and whimpers.

 

He made the journey in record time, had Sam lain out and undressed on his bed with his hands handcuffed in front, before he had even begun to stir. Good. He needed Sam subdued for what he had in mind.

 

Gene knew he'd hit him hard but figured the alcohol and lack of sleep had probably helped to keep Sam asleep. He covetously rang his eyes over Sam's naked body. Although Sam was lean he was a lot more muscled than Gene expected. He gently brushed a lock of hair away from Sam's forehead. Gene had seen Sam naked before, but this was different. This time he'd been the one to undress Sam, the one to take his time studying Sam's body, and of course the one to handcuff him!

 

Sam looked exhausted. The black rings around his eyes testified to his lack of sleep over the last few weeks. Sam didn't take care of himself properly. He needed someone to do it for him and as far as Gene was concerned, he was about to take over the job. And if taking Sam down meant tanning his arse for him, then Gene was happy to oblige. More than happy in fact.

 

He undid his shirt cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, before undoing his belt and pulling it out of his trousers. He folded it over and slapped it experimentally against his hand. It stung. The belt was an old one, the leather soft and worn. It would swing well against Sam's backside.

 

Gene smiled, and his cock hardened at the thought. Knowing Sam, he'd probably cry like a girl, and Gene didn't need any sound reaching the neighbours. Toeing off his shoes he walked over to where he'd left his coat. From the inside pocket he withdraw a clean handkerchief. He smiled.

 

Going back to the bed and sitting down, he pulled Sam up and over his lap until he was resting over Gene's spread thighs, his cock lying between them. Gene softly stroked Sam's firm backside. Whilst he waited for him to wake up, he glanced around the room. The place was a dump. He didn't understand why Sam hadn't gotten himself something nicer. He knew what his DI earned. If this was going to be more than a one-off, and Gene fully indeed that it would be, then Sam could get somewhere that had room for a double bed. He'd offer to help out financially but knew how his prickly DI would react to that suggestion. He could just imagine Sam's face if he thought he would be the 'kept woman'.

 

He wasn't even sure how Sam would react to Gene disciplining him, but he'd caught the occasional speculative look from Sam when Sam thought he hadn't been looking. Sam was as much the alpha male as Gene, but Gene wasn't prepared to get into a knock-down fight with him tonight. That would come another night; he'd enjoy seeing which of them could get the upper hand.

 

There was interest there; he just didn't know how much interest. He hoped being with another man wasn't something new to Sam;' he didn't really have any interest breaking in a virgin. DC Skelton suddenly sprang to mind. No. He wanted somebody who knew what they were doing, and wouldn't be frightened. Somebody who would give as good as they got.

 

He slipped a hand under Sam and ran his fingers over Sam's cock. A nice sturdy size, not as big or as thick as his own of course, but big enough. He continued to pump it softly, the length hardening in his hand. He stopped as Sam gave a moan. Removing his hand he brought it back around to rest on Sam's bottom as the other hand lightly pressed against the small of Sam's back. Sam shook his head and opened his eyes.

 

"What the hell!" He tried to struggle up but Gene held him down.

 

"Lay still, Sammy boy. You're not going anywhere."

 

"Gene?" Sam's befuddled eyes caught his, not quite awake yet. "What ya doing?" Gene leaned in closer.

 

"Teaching you a lesson DI Tyler. You've been running yourself bloody ragged the last few weeks. You need someone to take care of you and I'm the one to do it." He watched as Sam slowly became more aware of where he was, aware of his naked handcuffed body draped over Gene's fully clothed one.

 

He held Sam down firmly. "Don't even bother to struggle. You're not going anywhere." Gene was enjoying the struggle while he stroked Sam's backside with his other hand.

 

"Gene, if you don't let me up I'll punch your fucking lights out." Gene grinned.

 

"You can try Sam, but it's not going to stop me giving you the hiding you deserve." His broad hand caressed Sam's bottom before slapping him slightly. Sam jumped.

 

"What the fuck?" Gene slapped him again. "Gene. Let me up you bastard."

 

"No." Gene lowered his voice. "You're not going anywhere Sam. Now are you going to behave and take this like a man, or do I have to tie you to the bed?" He smiled as Sam's breath hitched. "Like that idea do you DI Tyler? Like the idea of being tied, spread-eagled to your bed, so I can do anything I want to you? Want me to fuck you Sam, to ride you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week?" He grinned as Sam's struggles subsided.

 

"Fucking hell, Gene."

 

"Later. For now I'm going to give you the hiding you deserve. "He stroked Sam's soft hair. "Open your mouth Sam. I don't trust you to be quiet." He smiled as Sam obediently took the handkerchief in his mouth. Sam wasn't protesting nearly as much as he though he would have done, although his eyes were still rebellious.

 

"Good. Now brace yourself." He brought his hand down hard on Sam's backside. "Do you know why I'm doing this Sam?" Sam shook his head, his body jolting from Gene's slaps. "I'm doing this because you haven't been looking after yourself. You've been blaming yourself for the girl but it's not your fault. You didn't kill here. Warren did." He increased the pressure in his slaps. "You haven't been eating and I know you haven't been sleeping. You've been running yourself ragged for the last few weeks. It has to stop Sam. I don't want to see you ending up getting hurt because you're too stupid to look after yourself."

 

"So. From now on," he brought his hand down extra hard. "I'm going to be looking after you and, my God, you'd better bloody behave." He stopped talking, concentrating instead on continuing to pepper Sam's backside and upper thighs with his hand. He stopped after what seemed like hours but after glancing at his watch, he saw it had only been ten minutes or so. His hand hurt. He looked down at Sam. His DI lay over his knees, with his face turned away from Gene, eyes tightly closed, and tears leaking from them. Sam's backside and upper thighs were a bright red. The handkerchief had been spat out. Sam trembled as Gene soothingly stroked his back.

 

"You need to let it out Sam, stop holding back. Look at me." He sighed as Sam resolutely gazed away from him. "You know the first time I ever saw you I wanted to take you down. I'm taking a big risk here Sam, getting involved with a subordinate; a male one at that." He continued to stroke Sam's back, feeling the trembling beginning to lessen. "You know what though Sam, I don't care because I think you're worth it." Sam's breath hitched again.

 

"Now I don't know what your problem is Sam, and to be honest, I don't really care. You're an argumentative, obnoxious little bastard and a lot of the time, I want to ring your blasted bloody neck. You know what though Sam, you're mine. Mine to punish, mine to look after, mine to mark, and mine to fuck. Do you understand? Look at me." He snarled. He smiled as Sam opened his eyes and looked up at him.

 

"You see. You can obey orders. Now," he lowered his voice again, "I want to see you let it all out. Can you do that for me Sam?" He held Sam's eyes until he tremulously nodded.

 

"Good." Gene nodded. "I'm going to help you though." He held his belt up for Sam to see, saw the panic beginning to rise in Sam's eyes. "Shush. It will hurt but it will help you let it all out. You need to say yes Sam. I won't use it on you without your permission. It's up to you."

 

Sam tensed and closed his eyes tight. Gene watched as Sam took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and finding Gene's. Gene was taken aback at the openness and vulnerability showing therein.

 

"I trust you Gene. If you think I need this then let's do it," he responded shakily. Gene ran his hand through Sam's hair again, before leaning down and brushing his lips against his cheek.

 

"My brave Sam." He sat back up and softly stroked Sam's back from a few moments, gentling him, before replacing the handkerchief in Sam's mouth.

 

"Brace yourself," he warned before bringing the belt down hard on Sam's backside. His other hand pressed hard on Sam's lower back, halting the instinctive attempt to get away. "Breathe Sam. Ride it out." He waited a moment for Sam to calm before bringing the belt down hard again. By the time he'd gotten to six, Sam was crying freely. His cries of pain were muffled by the gag and tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking into the bed.

 

"Three more Sam. You can take it. I don't want you to hold back." Bracing his hand again on Sam's lower back he swung the belt, bringing it down – harder this time – on the top of Sam's thighs. Sam cried around the gap, his body jumping from the pain.

 

"That's one," Gene said. "Two…" he brought the belt down hard on Sam's left buttock, and then followed it with the final stroke to the right buttock. The welts clearly marked him as Gene's.

 

Gene laid the belt aside and putting his arms around Sam, he lifted and twisted him until he was sitting in Gene's lap, his legs spread over Gene's thighs, and his cock hard against Gene's stomach as Gene pulled his close. Gene took the handkerchief from Sam's mouth and removed the cuffs from his wrists, checking to make sure there were no abrasions. He put his hand under Sam's chin and tilted his head until his tear strained eyes were looking up into Gene's. "Alright?" he asked.

 

Sam shifted carefully, presumably to take the pressure away from his burning backside. Looking into Gene's eyes he shakily nodded.

 

"Good." Gene wrapped his arms around him, pulling Sam's trembling body tight against his own, Sam's tears dampening his shirt. He held him until Sam had calmed and had begun to try and shift away. His tender backside against Gene's thighs was clearly paining him.

 

He held Sam's face in his hands and finding Sam's eyes, he brought his lips to Sam's. Gene softly kissed him before moving his lips away. "Later," he whispered, brushing his thumb over Sam's bottom lip before pushing it into Sam's mouth. He watched as Sam closed his mouth over Gene's thumb and began to softly suck on it, his eyes never leaving Gene's.

 

"Jesus, you keep on doing that, Sammy boy, and I'll be replacing my thumb with something a lot bigger," he threatened.

 

Gene groaned as Sam softly bit down on his thumb before letting it go. He grinned up at Gene. "Say's you!" he said.

 

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Gene lightly cuffed him around the head before easing Sam of him and back onto the bed. Sam yelped as his backside connected with the rough bed cover. "Bloody idiot. Lie on your front." Gene stood and watched as Sam obeyed him, his movements stiff as an old man as he lay on the bed, legs slightly apart. Gene lightly skimmed his hand over Sam's arse. "You got any lotion Sam?"

 

Sam nodded. "Bathroom cabinet."

 

Gene was back a moment later. He placed the lotion on the bedside cabinet and began to strip. Sam's eyes followed his hands until every piece of clothing had been removed. His eyes caught Gene's as he sat down heavily on the bed beside him.

 

"You been with a man before Sam?" Sam nodded.

 

"Recently?"

 

"No," his voice low. "It's been a while."

 

Gene nodded. "One thing you need to know Sam. I fuck you. You don't get to fuck me. You understand?" He watched as Sam grimaced.

 

"So what you're saying is that I'm the girl?" his voice tight with tension, the hurt showing through.

 

Gene laughed before rubbing his thumb over Sam's cheek. "You, DI Tyler, are anything but a girl. You're mine. You get to fuck you, nobody else. Understand?"

 

"Sure boss," Sam's eyes were closed to Gene now, his forehead furrowed in tight lines.

 

"Jesus, Sam. Why do you have to make everything so bloody hard? I've tried it a couple of times and I didn't like it. Okay. That's all it is. It's nothing to do with you being a girl. I want to make you feel good, okay Sam. I want you, but I'll tell you something, if it means you over bloody analysing everything then I'll go now. I don't need this kind of crap. I can get that at home. Understand. It's up to you Sam. Do you want me to go?" Gene's voice was sharp.

 

Sam grabbed his wrist. "Sorry Gene." He brought Gene's hand to his mouth and started licking the fingers. Gene stifled a groan. "I haven't done this for a while you know, been fucked that is! I'm normally the one doing the fucking." He sucked Gene's thumb back into his mouth, grinning as Gene's dick got harder. He let got of Gene's hand and spread his legs in invitation, almost pushing Gene off the narrow bed in the process.

 

"So. Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to fuck me?" He grinned as Gene growled and grabbed for the lotion. He knelt between Sam's thighs, opened the bottle and poured a dollop of the lotion on his hand.

 

"Smell's a bit flowery," he said, glancing at Sam.

 

"Well, you know it's really difficult to get hold of the unscented stuff Gene. You'll have to put up with your hands smelling of roses."

 

"Just remember I'm putting this Sam. You're the one that's going to smell like a flower garden." He smoothed the lotion onto Sam's hot backside. Sam gasped at the coolness as Gene gently spread it over his burning buttocks and upper thighs.

 

He hissed as Gene traced the welts that the belt had left. "You're going to be marked for a while Sam."

 

"I thought that's what you wanted."

 

"Oh I did. They won't be the only marks I'll leave on you tonight either." He gently part Sam's cheeks and poured some of the lotion onto Sam's crease.

 

Sam jumped. "Fucking hell Gene. That's cold," he yelped.

 

"Quiet." he growled. "Do you want the neighbours to hear you?"

 

Gene followed the trail of the lotion with his index finger, gently sliding it down until it was slowly circling the entrance to Sam's body. Sam groaned as Gene eased his finger past the ring of muscle, his finger inching inside him until it was all the way in. "Oh," Sam sighted as Gene started to move his finger in and out of Sam. Gene grinned as it brushed up against Sam's prostate, eliciting a gasped, "Gene!"

 

"Like that do you Sam?"

 

"Um." Sam wriggled as Gene brushed his finger again and again against Sam's prostate. Gene lightly slapped his arse. "Lie still." He smiled as Sam obeyed, subsiding onto the bed. Gene continued to finger fuck him, enjoying the hitch of Sam's breath. His attempts to keep still.

 

Gene eased his finger out, spread more lotion, and eased two fingers into Sam. This time he deliberately avoided brushing up against the prostate, instead simply scissored his fingers, beginning the slow stretching to enable Sam to take him. His cock was thick and it would take a minimum of three fingers before he would even consider fucking Sam. Sam was tight and Gene didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to slowly stretch Sam, to get him used to taking Gene's cock. He wanted to be able to put his hand all the way inside Sam; to fist him; to make Sam come from that alone, but that was in the future. Now he was more than content to take this slowly – to be able to watch his cock ease into Sam – to make him his. He eased his fingers out and added a third, the lotion helping them ease in and out.

 

"Gene please," Sam's words almost incoherent through the whimpering as Gene ruthlessly brushed his prostate, twisting his fingers inside Sam. "I'm going to come."

 

"Hands and knees Sam."

 

"Huh?" Sam's lust befuddled eyes gazed up at him.

 

"Sam, on your hands and knees. Now." Gene's voice hardened.

 

His tone had the desired effect. Sam scrambled up onto his hands and knees as ordered, groaning hoarsely as the movement forced Gene's fingers deeper into him. His cock, hard and erect between his legs, leaked pre-come. Gene took hold of Sam's cock at the base and squeezed, forestalling his orgasm and making Sam whimper loudly. Gene grinned at the sound, pleased to be able to drive Sam to incoherency. He pulled his fingers out and added a fourth and final one, pushing back in deep, ruthlessly fucking Sam with them. Sam's head hung down, his hair lying damp on his forehead. Gene kept tight hold of Sam's cock. He leant forwards. "Do I need to gag you again, Sam?" Sam shook his head, biting his bottom lip as Gene twisted his fingers again. His body shook with fine tremors and sweat glistened on his skin.

 

"Good." Gene pulled his fingers out of Sam and coated his dick with the lotion. The scene of roses filled the air again. Settling between Sam's legs and gripping Sam's hips in his hands, he slowly pushed his cock in. He watched as it disappeared into Sam until he was buried root deep, with his balls hard against Sam's hot backside. He leg go of Sam's hips and leant forward, bracing himself on one hand before he began to slowly drive into Sam. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold off coming. The evening had been too intense.

 

"Not going to last long, Sammy," he gasped. "Wanted it to last long, but can't." He could feel Sam bracing himself under him.

 

"Don't care," Sam gritted out. "Want you to fuck me hard Gene, want you to make me come hard. You can take your time next time. Go on Gene; ride me hard like you said you would."

 

Gene lost all control as Sam clenched down tightly. Letting go of Sam's cock he moved both hands back to Sam's hips and gripped hard. He pulled out and rammed himself back in, pushing Sam forward onto the bed. Sam's arms crumbled beneath him until his face was in the pillow, arse sticking up in the air. Gene rammed in again and again, his fingers leaving marks on Sam's hips where he held him.

 

"Oh God, Gene." Sam gasped out. He clenched around Gene as he came. Gene's own orgasm was pulled out of him as Sam tightened around him. He pushed into Sam as deep as he could, biting down hard on Sam's shoulder to stop himself from crying out. Sam slowly collapsed onto the bed. Gene followed him down, spread out over his back, gasping.

 

"Gene?"

 

"Umm?" Sam's voice bringing him around.

 

"Gene. You're heavy and my arse hurts. Can you get off me please?"

 

Grumbling Gene eased himself out of Sam and rolled onto his back. He looked over at Sam. Sam smiled – a happy contented smile – something Gene rarely saw on his face. His heart jumped at the sight of it. The realisation that he'd been given something he'd wanted for a very long time hit him.

 

"Come here." He pulled Sam to him until Sam was laying over him, one leg between Gene's own. He head rested on Gene's chest and he looked up at Gene. Gene brushed Sam's hair back with his fingers.

 

"Mine," he said. "You do understand that Sammy boy; you know what happened here today. Don't you?"

 

Sam smiled up at him before closing his eyes. "Yours, Gene."

 

Gene pulled him closer. "That's right, Sam, mine."

 

He lay and watched Sam fall asleep in his arms, the worry lines ironed out. Sam looked completely relaxed, the first time Gene had ever really seen it. Gene tightened his arms around him. Oh, he knew that Sam wouldn't always be as compliant or as quiet as he'd been tonight, and to be honest he'd didn't want that. He wanted the argumentative, arsy, Sam Tyler. But tonight, Sam had needed this and Gene had been happy to oblige.

 

Sam Tyler was his, no matter what happened in the future. Sam was his to protect and keep safe, if he had to die to do it.


End file.
